Strike 20 and your out
by countrynciscatlover
Summary: Sorry I republished this story, same story just I made some corrections to this story. Make a long story short both Tony and Ziva tell Vance wither they want to go on the mission. read '48 51′ 2412″ N, 2 21′ 288″ E, again' first then you need to read 'are these memories good or bad' then you can read this one.
1. Chapter 1

**So all the review I have getting I should continue on with the story. I hope all of you like it. Sorry all the chapters are longer than any of my other stories. I'm big fan of Mcabby as well there is a slight case of it in here. Just like last time slanted is the flashbacks and is in no ones point of view. Before reading this story please read 48° 51′ 24.12″ N, 2° 21′ 2.88″ E, aging first then read Are these memories good or bad, then you can read this one. If you already read the first two then Read and Review. -KK :)**

**Disclaimer: I own a DVD/VHS player and I own the DVDs of full seasons of NCIS(1-7) to watch my favorite episodes but I do not own NCIS, its charters, or the DVD company that makes the NCIS DVD's. **

**** Ziva sat there just thinking if it was a dumb mistake to go on the mission or not. Not only that what about last time is she ever going to be a loving mother. She remember like it was yesterday and this the one flashback she did not to tell Tony.

****_"Abby can you do me a favor" "anything for you Ziva just make it quick someone asked me to dinner" " Is it McGee?" "Yes, how did you find out" "McGee was saying some thing about how he asked someone out to dinner, then you said something about it so I made connection. Not only that I saw black roses be hind his desk." " Awwww how sweet is he, anyways you want me take your blood to see your pregnant" yes" "good now sit on this chair I will take your blood and the test not take more than five minutes." "Thanks Abby" as Ziva said that Abby put the blood on the tester five minutes later the test came back negitive._

__On top of all that Tony just kissed her as she put her hand were his lips been on her cheek not to far from her lips. It must be a tease for whats coming. She will have to wait and see right now it is going to be a big day tomorrow. She has to tell Vance she will go on the mission that she dose not to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys thanks for the reviews on my other stories. I'm having problems with responding to the reviews on the other stories as soon as i figure it out I be in touch with you. Not only that but this story title should be "strike 20 and you're out" sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

** Happy reading.-KK**

"Morning boss, Tony, and Ziva" "morning McGee" all three of them replied back. They all sat at their desk in silence until Gibbs cell phone interpreted it. "McGee you are coming with me to Virginia state police found a dead naval petty officer on the beach, Tony and Ziva Vance needs to see you both in his office we will see you when you get done with him."

McGee grab his gear while Tony and Ziva were walking up the stairs. Ziva was hoping she can say yes not only in front of Vance but in front of Tony as well. McGee and Gibbs were heading down the elevator when McGee spoke up " do you have any other information on this case boss" "you know as much as I do."

******************************************AT CRIME SCENE********************************************************************

"What do you have McGee" "Well the petty officer name is Brandon Cameron, he is 30 years old, has a wife but no kids" while Gibbs was listening to Ducky's time of death he saw something. "Jethro did you hear me" Gibbs still looking but herd Ducky "whats the time of death duck" " I thought I just said time of death but I will say around four hours ago" McGee looks at his watch "so around 6:30 this morning." Gibbs is still staring at the ground.

"Hey McGee is that what I think it is?" McGee stands up to look at the ground and sees a trial of blood "yes its a trail of blood but I think a crab might got a hold of the ring finger missing from the petty officer right hand." Gibbs gives McGee that famous Gibbs stare "but you still want me to still cheek it out" "yeah you think McGee."

As McGee and Gibbs follows the blood trail down the board walk they notice something in the sand.

**Sorry for taking so long to up date it and I am still working on this chapter. For my other stories I up date them when ever I can to make them look nicer. So cheek up on those stories aging once in a while. I'm not done with chapter I decied to up date it science I took a break over the holidays . Enjoy reading other stories on this site and I will do my best to up date every week. **

**Thanks, - KK**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but everything is going on so much in my world. And for some reason I had no motivation write/type what ever you want to call it. This funny I write my thoughts, my dreams, and everything in between down in my journal. But, no need for tears(well sort of: copy and link below you will see why) when I fell the courage to write aging I will be back and ready to go. But, for right now I need rest, fan fiction is taking over life and that is not good and I'm to worried about everything from my stories on here to me becoming a senior this up coming August. I need to focus on other things right now. And I know that you, my fan fiction family, understands that we need a break from this website once in a while. I will read, review, and follow stories that I like but not like I am now were every time I see a computer or if internet on my phone is working I go strait to fan fiction. Do not worry I will be back before you know it and I will finish up chapter 2 and make a real chapter 3. I just need motivation and peace with my self for a little while. A lot of you have PM me about my trip to Tennessee was, it was great coming back home we could not get two nights in Oklahoma city so we just stayed one night and were glad we did because soon we stopped in Tucumcari, NM we saw on the news that OKC was under a sever tornado warning. Other than that we did have to stop on I-40 for an hour for road construction in Arkansas. Thanks everyone for understanding. This is not a goodbye its a see you later. Thanks. -KK

P.S. here is the link that I promised you and three things about this story:

1. the story belongs to TV line and is written by Matt Webb Mitovich

2. Like other people I did not like her character but I grew to love her

3. I will miss her on the show and I'm glad we have reruns. It was a great 8 years.

/2013/07/10/cote-de-pablo-leaving-ncis-season-11-z iva-david/


End file.
